


Slime - Version 1

by Collywobbless



Series: Magic Slime [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bald girls, Body Hair Removal, Body Modification, Breast Growth, Complete hairlessness, Eyebrow removal, F/F, Fantasy, Fantasy setting, Hair removal, Magical Breast Growth, Multi, Permanent hair removal, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Slime, Transformation, bald, bald women, delipatory, eyelash removal, hairless, long hair to bald, magical hair removal, magical slime, permanently bald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collywobbless/pseuds/Collywobbless
Summary: A party of three female adventurers, consisting of a knight, a ranger and a mage, has been sent on a quest. A mysterious woman, wearing a cloak, asks them to get rid of a slime monster in the woods.The outcome is unexpected.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Magic Slime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001631
Kudos: 5





	Slime - Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Version 1: no additional warnings

A party of three female adventurers, consisting of a knight, a ranger and a mage, has been sent on a quest. A mysterious woman, wearing a cloak, asks them to get rid of a slime monster in the woods.

After some hours of walking through the forest the group encounters the slime monster and the battle begins. Unfortunately, the girls have underestimated the monster and all too quickly they find themselves caught in the sticky substance. The slime is swiftly covering them from head to toe. To their horror they discover that it is dissolving their things. Slowly their clothes as well as their weapons break down in the slime. All their layers peel away, leaving the three of them completely naked and without gear. The slime feels tingly against their naked skin.

Next, even their hair starts dissolving by the slime. Their long locks steadily break down, until they feel the tingling slime directly on their scalps. Now they are not only naked, but also totally bald and without weapons to free themselves. The slime continues to rise, getting in every nook and cranny. Then they are completely submerged and just their mouths and noses are sticking out, so they can breathe.

Outof desperation, the mage attempts a magic spell, but it backfires horribly. The spell is not at all effective in getting the slime away. Quite the opposite, the slime changes colour and it becomes more gelatin like in structure. Then it forces its way inside all their holes, penetrating their pussies, asses and mouths, and starts fucking them.

Whileat first the slime felt only slightly tingly, it now starts feeling hot as well. The girls’ bodies begin feeling odd. It feels like something is being pulled out from their core as they start changing: their hips and asses become bigger, their breasts balloon up to three times their size and even their clits enlarge. The slime fucking their throats makes their lips swell and become puffy.

Still stuck suspended in slime and being fucked by the monster the three party members zone out for some time and start enjoying the treatment.

Hope seems lost until it starts raining. The slime shudders at the contact with the water and starts retreating. The mage takes the opportunity to break free. She casts a water spell and the slime creature dissolves. They are finally free.

The party sits around for a while, still quite dazed. All three of the girls are utterly naked and hairless, not even their eyebrows or lashes remain. Additionally, they have grown large, swollen tits and clits.

The group is exhausted, but still very horny. Even though the slime has gone, the tingling sensation on their skin remains. The girls can not help but caress their freshly denuded scalps, fondle their enlarged breasts and swollen clits.

Within a few moments, the girls are all over each other, rubbing and groping. It results in many orgasms. They end up in a pile covered in their own fluids.

It takes several false starts before the group is able to finally pull apart. The ranger crafts them all some very minimal covering out of leaves, so they can make their way back to town.

When they try to collect their reward from the cloaked woman, she gives them a knowing look. She pulls down the hood to reveal her bald head and then she tugs aside the cloak to reveal her large breasts.

The woman tells them there is no reward. She just sends more adventurers to the slime creature to share the amazing pleasure that those who are transformed by it experience.

Then the woman leads the group to a brothel. All the whores there, and there are many, look like them. All bald with big breasts hardly even obscured behind sheer fabrics.

Suddenly the fact that they will not receive any money is not important anymore. The need to replace the gear that they have lost is gone. Even though there is probably a spell that could reverse the effects of the slime there is no need for it. The three girls are no longer that interested in adventuring at all. The trio of former adventurers decides it is time to change professions.

The only thing that worries the girls now is that they might have destroyed the beautiful slime. The woman comforts them and tells them that many thought that they had destroyed the slime, but it always returns.

The three girls are in a constant state of arousal. Their completely hairless skin, large, plush tits and swollen clits are very sensitive. The ex-adventurers decide to make use of their new gifts, so they become three whores. The only gear they need now are garments to show off their assets, made from tiny strips of sheer red fabric.

Now the whores walk the crowded streets with their transformed bodies proudly on display. They are very popular and make more money than they ever did as adventurers. This is despite them handing out plenty of freebies, just because they are so horny.


End file.
